


Play Nice

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [11]
Category: Burn This - Wilson, The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Board Games and Blow Jobs, F/M, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Day Thirteen: Video or Board GamesI FINALLY wrote Pale and Gabriel! Though writing them for a Huxloween is kind of random but there will be more of this pairing in the next while.Pale knew who Larry's new friend was. No one else did.This is what happens when Pale thinks he is in for calm Saturday night playing board games with Anna, Larry, and... Larry's new friend...





	Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any tense shifts as well as my imperfect grammar and punctuation.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

This was, nice. Pale needed this, this type of calm after everything that had happened all those months ago. He missed Robbie terribly and still had guilt to deal with around that, but he was calmer than he'd been in a long time.

Quitting the restaurant was harder than leaving his wife and kids; the family understood, the restaurant… not so much. He got a regular job at Ray's and finally, for the first time in his life had a normal schedule. Never in a million years did Pale ever think that he would not be at work on a Saturday night but at a friend's place to play cheesy board games.

A friend's. Pale wasn't quite sure how to categorize his relationship with Anna. He liked her, enjoyed her company most of the time, and didn't mind fucking her. Obviously. Months ago that had been what started the whole mess.

He was at Anna and Larry's, setting in to play a board game and have a few drinks. Anna said it would be their Halloween together since Pale had to work that night.

They were just setting the board up when there was a buzz. Ah, a fourth, of course. It was difficult to play most games with an odd number. Larry made his way to the speaker with a little too much spring in his step, more so than usual.

"He met somebody. Play nice." Anna whispered to Pale.

Nice? Pale didn't do nice unless he actually meant it, Anna should know that about him by now and the fact that she brought it up, had Pale a little more irritable than usual. Anna was talking to him but Pale wasn't paying much attention, for some reason he was really curious to whom Larry had met.

"Anna, Pale… meet, Gabriel."

Anna got up from her chair and made her way over to Gabriel, while Pale was stuck in place, eying Larry's _friend_. Pale knew Gabriel, though he had never learned his name. He had been a regular at the restaurant and he had mob connections. What was he doing with Larry?

"Pale!" Anna scolded and he begrudgingly got up and made his way over.

Gabriel held out his hand and Pale stared at it for a moment too many before he engulfed it with his own and shook it. "Pale. Nice to meet you, Gabriel."

Drinks were poured and the four took their seats and began to play but Pale couldn't concentrate. At one point Anna was all but in his lap but he couldn't stop sneaking looks at Gabriel and _Larry_. It didn't make sense to him. He finally had enough and fisted Anna's hair to pull her into a bruising kiss. He needed the distraction.

That didn't help though, it only seemed to escalate the situation and when Pale opened his eyes he found Gabriel staring back at him and Larry was under the table.

Pale had gotten used to Larry and his ways, but this, this seemed to be more Gabriel than Larry and it intrigued Pale. Too much. He whispered something in Anna's ear; she chuckled and looked behind her towards where Larry and Gabriel were sitting. Without a word, she slipped out of Pale's lap, grabbed his hand and led them to the bedroom. But before Pale could shut the door, he heard such a lustful sound leave Gabriel's mouth as he came straight down Larry's throat.

Pale was explosive, Anna knew that from day one – but the Pale that entered her bedroom was that Pale, tenfold. Anna didn't even have a moment to react when Pale spun her and folded her over her dressing table. Anna giggled and sighed but Pale didn't hear that, he didn't hear her at all. He hiked up her dress, pushed aside her underwear, with one hand he undid his belt and trousers and then pushed down his boxers enough to free his aching cock.

Without ceremony, he pushed into Anna. She cried out, the burn so good, and Pale fucked her so hard and fast that the table banged against the wall with such force a framed photo crashed to the ground. He held onto her hips tight and fucked her as if she was a beautiful mobster from Hell's Kitchen.

Pale didn't remember much after he came, he woke up in Anna's bed with her half draped over him. He was still fully dressed but felt somewhat satisfied. He saw the broken glass on the floor and he hoped both Larry and Gabriel heard them. Would serve them both right.

What was Pale's issue? He sighed as he tried to figure out his next steps. He really should get up, kiss Anna goodbye and leave. And never come back. He wanted a drink, he wanted a bump of coke and he wanted to scream out into the abyss.

He envied Robbie for many things, but at this moment it was because Robbie had been allowed to be himself. Pale was the oldest, had to live up to the family's expectations. Wife, career, children. He couldn't write the music he wanted to, the music he composed in the shower and he couldn't love whom he wanted to. He wished Robbie were still alive. How he missed him.

He gently extracted himself from Anna and gathered his things. He had no clue what time it was, but it was still dark and it was probably still early morning… like two or three. It would be easy for him to duck out and never look back. Perhaps he was being a coward, but he really couldn't be with Anna anymore. He ran his fingers through his hair, covered Anna with a blanket, and then kissed her forehead before he crept out of her room.

He had a brief thought of staying a little bit longer, to make a pot of tea, have a smoke but he couldn't chance Anna, or anyone else waking up.

The room was dark, which Pale was thankful for and he quietly and quickly grabbed his remaining things. He looked over to the window and there stood a slim silhouette, the only light he could register now was the cherry of a cigarette.

Pale needed to get the fuck out of there. It was either Larry or Gabriel and neither would have been a good thing. Pale didn't want to deal with any of it, any one of them.

"Pale…" An unmistakable voice softly called out before Pale could reach the door. It wasn't Larry.

"Gabriel." Pale turned towards the window and forgoing better judgment, walked over.

"You're not at the restaurant anymore."  
"Nope. Quit."  
"Why?"  
"Too many mobsters."  
"Ah."

They stood there in front of the windows, the moon now full and high in the sky. It played such a gorgeous light into the flat and on them.

"How long have you and Larry been a thing?"  
"Not long. You and Anna?"  
"A few months."  
"Ah."

Gabriel stepped closer and he couldn't get over the size difference. They were close in height but Pale was so broad and beautiful.

"Happy?" Gabriel asked.  
"No."  
Gabriel eyed Pale a little longer before he put out his cigarette.  
"Are you happy, Gabriel?" Pale was almost scared to ask.  
"No. Not really. Actually, not at all."  
"Huh"

Pale closed the space between them and cupped Gabriel's cheek. Oh, /oh/, he was so soft and beautiful and Pale wanted and needed more.

Light eyes met dark and they both closed the remaining distance until their lips met.

This, _this_ was the feeling Pale had been missing.

"Gabriel…" Pale moaned softly against his lips.  
"I know, I know Pale. Let's go."


End file.
